Mother to Daughter
by Jan Lee
Summary: VIGNETTE. When Kiki grabbed Tombo's hand, she knew. Kiki/Tombo.


**Summary**: [VIGNETTE.] When Kiki grabbed Tombo's hand, she knew. Kiki/Tombo.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kiki's Delivery Service.

**Rating**: T, I guess.

**A/N**: Watched the movie for the millionth time and pondered witches falling in love. Read a really good story, "Bound Wings", and wanted to make a partner story from Kiki's perspective, which is a bit more light-hearted. Also, I'm stress-writing.

* * *

**Mother to Daughter**

* * *

"_Mom?" A Kiki much younger than thirteen gazes skyward. They are together on the old broom soaring through the cool night. Stars twinkle and glint as diamonds in black velvet. Kiki sees her future in the stars, but knows only that it will be exhilarating._

"_Hm-hm?"_

"_Who do you think I'll marry one day?"_

_She can't see her mother's expression. Kiki is seated in front of her, but she can feel the expression nonetheless. It is with wise eyes and a serene attitude that her mother judges the question and it is that serenity and wisdom that Kiki hopes to one day obtain for herself. After a moment, which for Kiki seems to roll onwards forever, her mother squeezes her arm around Kiki's waist._

"_Someday you'll meet a handsome young man, and as soon as you touch him, you'll know."_

* * *

The stupid broom won't listen to her. It hovers her aggravatingly out of reach from Tombo's fingertips. They try, once, twice, three times to connect their hands, but each time the broom swoops her away. It is a game, a game that Kiki will not lose because it would mean Tombo's life will slip away like his hand is slipping from the rope. She will not lose. She had lost her confidence and her heart because she didn't fit in, but she's a witch and that's who she is.

Tombo had always accepted her and she understands what a rare quality that is and will not let him down. She won't, can't, and as the broom swings her out of reach again, she grits her teeth and wrangles the broom. Fights it. It will obey her. Below is a patchwork of colors, a crowd that surged on their location to watch the drama unfold. Everyone's eyes are on her and Tombo, she feels them, but ignores them. She is this town's witch and she won't fail.

Her hands are cold and clammy with fear, her heart is pounding so hard under her ribs she can't breathe. Tombo stretches out his arm, straining to connect, but she is still working to get the broom under control and can't quite bridge the distance. Their fingertips almost brush.

* * *

"_Is that how it was for you and Daddy?" Kiki kicks her bare legs. Her dress ripples seamlessly with her mother's. She loves the feel of the wind. The watchful face of the heavens remains mysterious and clear._

_Her mother is smiling; Kiki can feel it. "Yes. It was an accident, really. I was making up a potion for his ailing mother when I was much younger. I was a bit of a klutz back then." She pauses. Kiki wonders how her graceful mother could have possibly been klutzy. "As I was leaving, I tripped over a corner of the area rug and bumped into him."_

_Her mother stops there, but Kiki hangs on to the sound of another thought that takes shape in the silence between them. Then, her mother sighs. Kiki knows she is deep in the folds of a memory._

_Kiki whispers, "What was it like?"_

"_Oh, Kiki. When it happens, you'll know."_

* * *

When Tombo's eyes scrunch shut and he lowers his free arm, too exhausted to continue holding it up, she realizes he'll fall and dread clenches her with unyielding claws. She can't think of anything, her mind is a roaring blank page, and it's then her will bursts forth, hot and consuming her with an emotion she didn't know existed until now. She will not let him fall.

The hand he's gripping with slides down and finally, he's at the end. Her eyes track the movement and the broom is whipping her around, not behaving, and so he drops. No. She will not let this happen. Her will overpowers the will of the stubborn broom and she doesn't see, or look to see. She lets her heart guide her.

Her hand clasps Tombo's wrist before his feet can come anywhere near the ground.

Later, Kiki will not remember what she thought. She will not remember any sound. She will only remember that as soon as she caught him there was a sudden opening inside her, a flooding of light and power, something she would never be able to describe to an outsider. And when they've lowered to the ground, as though Kiki's been saving falling boys her whole life, she understands what her mother knows.

* * *

**A/N:** This turned out weird. Hm. It's something different, at least. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. =)


End file.
